Let me be your downfall
by kwehhh
Summary: Rating only for safety. Chapter 15 up! Towns and cities are being attacked simultaneously by a common group of attackers. Seifer is suspected as a major player and his attractive, blonde exinstructor is sent ouf after him. Seiftis. plz R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: FF8 and all of its characters belong to the one and only Square Enix. Hail! But all other characters belong to me grin

**Prologue**

TIMBER, 2400 HRS

"Hey Joey! I'm taking over from now!"

"Thank you, Rob." Joey signed in relief. He was thankful for Rob being on time tonight. There was an eerie feeling about tonight that he didn't like one bit. It is just so quiet tonight, and he didn't like it one bit. Although his comrades kept telling him that things were just merely being peaceful, but the colds he was feeling - and he knew that his friends could also felt as he could also see them shake from time to time - was nothing close to just being peaceful. And as he was walking back home, he wished to be inside his cozy house as soon as possible. It was getting colder and colder every minute.

"Hey there, Joey! What a peaceful time, don't you think? Those SEEDs heroes had actually did us all a favor, don't they?" An old man from the house next door whom he had known to be Brad called out to him as he was entering his own house.

"They sure did, didn't they?" Joey smiled back to the man. He had always enjoyed short conversations with Brad. He had always admired the SEEDs ever since he was a little boy. He had wished to become a SEED once, but didn't want to leave his family – so, off with the dreams! He really appreciated the SEEDs' help in declaring Timber's Independence from Galbadia and not just that, but now because of the SEEDs Galbadia is no longer a threat to anybody. The new SEED Commander had seen to that by having his future father-in-law took charge of the new provisional government after the second sorceress war 2 years ago. But tonight however, he'd really love to get in bed and cuddled next to his wife as soon as possible. "Anyways, tonight had really worn me out, Brad. Good night old man!"

"Good night, lad!" laughed Brad. As they both were entering their houses, they saw some sort of fireball flew over their heads.

"What was that?" Joey spun his head around the meet an equally confused Brad staring right back at him.

Before another word could be uttered between them, Joey was knocked down to the ground by a massive energy blast coming from behind him. Around him, he could hear women screaming, children crying, people running and yelling in panic. Houses were set on fire, his own house blown up into pieces with his wife inside. _His wife! _"Sandra!" he screamed, eyes widened in horror. Joey pulled himself up from the ground and ran inside the ruin of his house, and there, by what was once a staircase was his beloved Sandra. Upon seeing her lifeless body, anger over took him and he held on to his rifle tight before marching out of his blasted house, his eyes scanning for _the enemies_. And then, he spotted them. They were advancing towards him. A man, wearing black leather pants with black cotton shirt. Black leather shoes with black leather coat. In his hand was a long Gunblade, marked with a logo of a cross. His cold green eyes staring directly at him, his rather long blond hair blown by the chilly wind. Behind him, Joey could see shadows of men. He probably had an army with him, but Joey didn't care. He would kill as much as he can to match the pain of losing his wife. He aimed his rifle at the man and shoot. The bullet was reflected with a protect spell. He fired again, and the same thing happened. And they kept on advancing towards him with a steady pace. And as they closed in, Joey realized how very wrong he was. There was in fact no army behind the man, there were only 3 others and no one else was with them. His eyes widened in horror as the 4 men towered over him…

The Gunblade was lifted up above his head…

Its wielder smiling down at him in a chilly way…

His followers laughing a chilly laugh behind him…

The Gunblade swung down to him…

And darkness consumed him…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- FF8 and all of its characters belong to the Almighty Square Enix – still!

**Chapter 1**

BALAMB GARDEN – BALAMB 1730 HRS

"This is no ordinary attack! This is the third one this week! Not to mention all the other constant attacks reported for the past 2 weeks! I don't think that this latest one is just a coincidence! No matter how far apart the incidences took place!" Cid Kramer was getting nervous. There had been almost 10 reports of random attacks around the world in different towns and cities and yet nobody had any clue as to who was responsible for these carnages. There was no warning whatsoever. As recounted by the survivors of the incidents, they were living their routine lives when suddenly a group of four men wearing black rampage their villages, towns or cities and destroy everything. Families were separated, friends were brutally killed. And before any types of rescue teams or reinforcements could arrive, they disappeared without a trace. The SEEDs, the Galbadian Elite Forces, and the Estharian army had been on the case for two whole weeks and all they could deduce is that all these assaults are convicted by the same group of people.

"Four men! It wouldn't be long before they would run through our doors and cause the same rackets! Do you have no clue as to who they are and what is going on?" Cid's eyes scan the faces in the room like a hawk. "DAMN IT! SQUALL, QUISTIS, ANSWER ME! I can't believe it! I have two brilliant SEEDs here with me and none of them has a clue as to what is going on!"

Squall glanced over at his second in command. Quistis glared at him, daring him to speak, yet threatening him at the same time. Squall shook his head and sighed. "Allow me to speak, sir."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M WAITING FOR!" Cid yelled his face red with anger. "SPEAK!"

"Squall…" Quistis spoke out in a stern voice, urging him to stop.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO SAY TO ME, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST SHUT UP, TREPE!" Cid cut her off.

Quistis crossed her arms and turned away from him with a frown on her face. She hated it when the headmaster gets angry with her. He'd be so hard to reason with whenever he gets angry. But what she and Squall were experiencing today is something so much more than just 'anger'. It was anger mixed with frustration, annoyance, irritation and impatience all together.

"Although none of the survivors we've met had seen the faces of these men, there was however one old man from Timber who had seen the face of one of them, sir…" And as he said this, he glanced over at Quistis, whose expression had suddenly turned stoic. Squall let out a sigh.

"Continue!" Commanded Cid.

"From the description he gave us, it is likely that one of these men is…"

"I'm LISTENING commander!"

And Squall couldn't help but glanced over at Quistis once more as he said this, "Seifer."

"Sir, Seifer has no reason to go around killing people this way!" Quistis protested.

"He did it once, he could do it again!" argued Squall.

"Squall! We talked about this! He was POSESSED!"

"Oh yeah? He sure as hell didn't sound like he was POSESSED!" he mocked. "And why are you all protective over him all of a sudden anyways?"

"I am not being protective on his behalf!" she argued. "I know my students, Squall. Seifer isn't someone who would do such a thing!"

Squall snorted. "Whatever."

"Enough you two! Alright then, Squall, if you truly believe that Almasy is behind this then I want him captured immediately! In whatever condition, dead or alive! This havoc has got to stop!" Commanded Cid before he walked out of the room.

"Alright then, my _second_ _in command_, since you're so convinced that your beloved _ex-student _is as innocent as you claimed him to be, I want you to lead a team of 3 party members and track him down! That way I could perhaps lead you out of the dark!" ordered Squall.

"Excuse me, but Almasy is anything _but _a beloved ex-student of mine! He is an annoying pain in the ass! But no matter how much of a pain he is, he, just like _SOMEBODY_ who is ALSO a pain in the ass at times, is not a blood-thirsty man!" countered Quistis. "For Hyne's sake have some faith in your own childhood friend Squall!"

"Whatever. Tomorrow morning, you set out for this mission." And he walked out of the room.

"If Seifer is as evil as you viewed him to be, _I _will be the one to bring him down!" She shouted after him before sitting down on the sofa of her office forcefully, crossing her arms and frowned. She picked up the case files from the coffee table and start reading them over again for the 5th time since she'd received them this morning.

"It isn't Seifer." She read over the description of the attackers given by the old man once more. No matter how much she hated him, no matter how cocky and arrogant he was, Seifer is not a killer, and she of all people, should know. He was her student! And once upon a time, he was her friend. He was one of them. But that was not the only reason Quistis was convinced that the man described by the old man named Brad was not Seifer. According to Fuujin and Raijin, Seifer is supposedly living a peaceful life in Fisherman Horizon. He has no reason to go around killing people, does he? She shook her head to try and stop thinking about this issue. After all, she had many other things to sort out. She has 5 teams of SEEDs dispatched at all the sites to check on, and 3 meetings to attend before setting out for a mission herself tomorrow morning. She doesn't need more trouble, especially one called 'Seifer Almasy'.

"Whatever Seif. If you're really behind all of this, I promise you, I'll be your downfall."

A/N: Phew – first chapter done! Sorry about the grammar " haha – I'm still working on it – my English I mean. So what do you guys think about this? – Plz review


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all FF8 characters belong to the one n only square-enix! hail!

Author's note: - lol. I do realize how frightening Cid may seem to you all in the previous chapter… kind of out-of-character for him. Therefore, here is my "attempt" to redeem him.

**Chapter 2**

HEADMASTER OFFICE – an hour later

The headmaster office had now been relocated to the left of the 3rd floor elevator. It is decorated with splendid furniture of the east by the best interior designer of Galbadia. Every piece of decors yelled out 'power' in the most majestic way – the red carpets, the grand mahogany table with the Renaissance-styled chairs. Behind the headmaster's grand chair is a big widescreen glass window which is said to be 'missile-proof'. Beyond the glass window is a splendid view of the quad and what ever lies beyond, at the moment, it is the beautiful beach of Balamb.

Headmaster Cid entered his office, shaking his head in disappointment and sighed. He slowly reclined into his mahogany chair and closed his eyes, thinking about the confrontation with his two commanders. All the reports spread about on his desk. He opened his eyes and picked up the latest one.

'10 killed… 21 injured… 4 attackers… blonde hair, green eyes…' He signed in frustration before throwing the file on the floor.

"A bit moody today aren't we?" a soft soothing voice intruded. Cid Kramer looked up to see his wife, Edea smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just a little tired." He replied pulling her towards him by the hand and hugging her around her waist.

"I heard your wailing even from inside the elevator." Edea chuckled, touching his hair lovingly.

"I wasn't wailing…" Cid protested. "It's just that… we've never been this clueless before…"

"Still… I don't appreciate you shouting at our children like that." Edea retorted. "It isn't their fault. You know that Squall and Quisty had been fully on the case ever since it started. They are probably just as concern as you are on these incidents."

"I know, dear." He sighed, hugging her closer to himself. "I'm sorry… I know it isn't their fault; I was just a little frustrated. But you know that there's nobody that I would trust more than our children, which reminds me…"

The ex-sorceress looked down to her husband. "In the report, a man gave us a description of one of the attackers. The description, strangely enough, seems to fit that of Seifer…"

"But that is impossible! Seifer wouldn't!" Edea protested.

"It is not entirely impossible, Edea."

"I trust my child."

Cid signed in resignation. "Trust me Edea that is also I would want to believe…"

"Then believe…" she pulled away from him.

"Until we've got him, we can't know."

"Promise me you'll give him a chance to explain himself." She looked at him sternly.

"Alright." He sighed. "I promise."

A/N: ahhh… another chapter down -- sorry for the long break… got a bit of a writer's block… haven't been getting enough reviews v.v heheh… I know that this chapter is real short… all of them are short actually… but I'm in the middle of the IB diploma -.-" – however… from the last review I've received – I'm determined to finish this story! --- it just might take a while… I know the English still sucks… but bear with me… thanks for reading -- n please review! (I live by reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think I'm gonna stop hailing Square Enix -.-" I know I know… they're all yours… for the rest of this story -.-' humph

**Chapter 3**

BALAMB GARDEN – BALAMB 0800 HRS DAY 2

As Second Commander Quistis Trepe glided through the corridor, all eyes were on her. Her delicate feature, her golden hair, icy blue eyes and perfectly shaped body tempted the onlookers as much as it warned those who wish to touch. Her beauty could most definitely kill, as many hearts almost stopped beating as she passed. No matter how many years had passed since she was first reinstated in Garden, most people still find it difficult to get used to her enchantment. Quistis, oblivious to the excitements she stirred up, continued gliding through the Garden, making a turn towards the parking lot. From the entrance corridor, which is approximately 200 m long, she could see (or hear) her other two team members waiting: Zell and Selphie, chatting excitedly, probably about the upcoming Garden Festival. At least, that's what Quistis guessed make Selphie jumping up and down. The eager looks in Zell's face probably meant that his 'Hotdogs-meal negotiation' with Selphie went well. Outwardly, Quistis couldn't stop shaking her head in resignation of their ever-so-childish reactions. Inwardly, she knew that there's nobody she'd trust more than these two to accompany her to such important mission. With that thought in mind, she couldn't help but to let out a small smile, before continue walking towards her comrades.

"Quistis!" came Squall's voice from behind, stopping Quistis in her track as she turned around to greet him.

"Commander Leonhart." She put down her luggage and saluted.

"There's no need for formality, Quistis." Squall shook his head. "I have some details you need for the mission."

"Since when did you start planning _my_ mission without me?" Quistis snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever." Came Squall's infamous reply.

Quistis kept staring at him with her arms crossed, not satisfied with his answer.

"You were too busy yesterday. What's with the board meeting, Garden committees meetings and checking up on the dispatched teams and all." Squall quickly waved off her irritation and handed over to her a file.

Quistis took it, turning over to check the contents.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't supply you with the Ragnarok as it is currently stationed at Timber, transporting the injured victims to the Deiling General Hospital. So you'd have to make do with trains and cars for the time being."

"Um-hm…" Quistis nodded haphazardly while flipping through the file, "Anything else?"

"Yes." Answered Squall, crossing his arms while looking sternly at her, "Quistis, I need to know what you're planning to do, where you're starting your search, and how are you going to go about it."

"First, I guess we'll have to start from the Fisherman Horizon, I think we would need to meet Fuujin and Raijin and question them for whatever information they might have for us… Afterwards, however…" she trailed off, and sighed. "Squall, I still don't know what we will do afterwards, but I'll report back ever so often and will be telling you about my plans then, alright?"

"Alright. Safe trip." He said this a bit awkwardly.

"Aren't you coming to wish Zell and Selphie a safe trip too?" Quistis laughed.

"Whatever."

"See you later, Commander." She smiled, lifting up her luggage and started off towards Zell and Selphie.

"Oh, and Quistis, remember how Cid's order were to capture him dead or alive?"

The statement caused Quistis to stop once more. Not facing him, she answered, "Squall, I'm not going to kill Seifer, ok?"

"You won't have to. Cid changed his mind. You're not the only one who think there's still hope for Seifer, ya know?"

Quistis couldn't help but smile with relief and contentment at the same time. "Squall, you're sounding like Raijin now, ya know?" She mocked, and walked off to greet her companions as Squall walked back into Garden.

"Quistis! Quistis! Selphie finally agreed we could serve Hotdogs fore the Garden Festival!" Zell practically ran up to her in order to inform her of this news.

"Only because you agreed to play in the band!" came Selphie, grinning widely from behind.

Quistis shook her hand and laughed. "Guys, Selphie in particular, I'm sorry to say this but, I think we should put the Garden Festival planning behind us for the time being… We've got an important mission in hand."

"I know, but the festival is in only a month's time!" Selphie retorted.

"Selph, I'm sorry to say that the festival might need to be postponed for a while longer." As she said this, she had to ignore Selphie's shocked expression. "Selphie, I don't think the Headmaster is in the mood to party with all these havocs going on. But of course, once all this is over, be would probably be having more than just one festival!" At this Selphie lightened up all of a sudden as Quistis inwardly winced.

"You mean we would be holding a peace celebration party afterwards too right?" Squealed Selphie excitedly.

"With hotdogs?"

Quistis didn't dare slip any more false promises, so she decided to keep her mouth shut by an attempt at an approving smile. "Ok, guys, mission briefing…"

"M'am, if we don't hurry, I'm afraid we'd run out of time. The train is leaving at 0930 hours, however, if you wish to secure your SEEDs cabin, I was told that you'd need to be there earlier." Interrupted a SEED who'd be driving them to Balamb.

"Alright then, if you would take my luggage, then Selphie and Zell, I'd do the briefing on the train."

A/N: another chappie down -- phew sorry again about the weird grammar and wording -.-'' I'm working on it! I swear! " heheh.. what do u guys think? Review.. plz. I need them..


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Look! It's the Lapdog!" _

"_What are you doing here lapdog? You're not welcome here! Get out!" _

"_Get the hell out of my store!" _

"_You!" _

_Angry faces started to close in on him. Moments later all hands were on him. Hitting him, beating him. He swung around, hoping to free himself from them, but another angry crowd closed in on him from behind. He spun around swiftly before running away from them. _

"_Yeah! Run like a dog, Lapdog! Hope you're reunited with your witch in hell soon!" They yelled after him. He kept running away from them, but he's not getting any further, until he realized that his feet are trapped in a black hole below him, sucking him into the darkness. He reached out, eyes wide in terror, trying to grab whatever he could, but there's nothing there. Nothing to hold on. The darkness then faded, and there, stood the Garden, his home. He started running towards it, and fell once more into the darkness. Now, he's seated in a place similar to a courtroom. _

"_Killing innocent lives…"_

"_Murderer…"_

"_Heartless…"_

"_Your deeds will be judged by the votes… Majority wins…" _

"_He better damn well be condemned! Guilty!" Came a familiar voice…he looked up to see the owner of the voice, the General Caraway… the girl's father…_

"_Not guilty…" came the girl's voice… "I don't believe he's guilty…" _

_He couldn't help but to look up at her in horror, before realizing that the only reason she said that was probably because she wants to go against her father, like she always do. _

"_Guilty." Came a voice which sounded very much like a half gritted teeth. Puberty boy… he smirked inwardly to himself. _

"_Not guilty. He was possessed. I know what it feels like…" came a motherly voice. His matron. No, _their _matron. _

"_Possessed? Oh cool, so now, whoever runs mad and become a blood-thirsty killer could just claimed they're possessed and run free!" _

"_Lapdog!" _

"_Kill him!" _

"_Last vote, Miss Trepe…" _

_He closed his eyes upon hearing her name. 'Am I still your favorite student, instructor?' 'Not anymore…' _

'_**Not guilty…' **_

_At that moment, their eyes locked, he shocked to hear her word, and she – just as confused. The floor started to suck him in again into the darkness, he reached out to her, "Quistis!" he shouted, but no sound came out of his mouth. Everything around him started to spin into the darkness._

"_Lapdog!" _

"_Bring back my family!"_

"_He doesn't deserve to live!"_

"_Murderer…"_

"_Get out!"_

_He was once again surrounded by the angry crowd. They're hitting him, beating him and shouting at him again. Then, he saw light, and a shadowed hand reached out to him. _

'_Come with me… come to a place where you're wanted… come to where you belong…'_

"Sir…" He was roused from his sleep by the intruding sound. He looked up to see a guard saluting by his bed.

"The Lord called for your presence," reported the guard.

He nodded in reply and as soon as the guard left, we sank down once more into his bed, rubbing his head with his hands, closing his eyes.

_Icy blue eyes, red lips and golden hair._

He quickly shook his head clearing the image from his mind and grabbed his coat ready to meet his Lord.

A/N: wow.. I'm quite proud… 3 chapters in one night -- the dream might be a bit confusing, but it's actually a mixture of memories than haunted him… - I know the grammar still sucks… " – but please do review, still! Plz plz..


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I've just realized how short my chapters are... heheh… sorry about that P anyways... School's reopening next week -.-'so… while I still have time… here goes another chapter oh – and another thing.. in the previous chapter – I realized there's a typo mistake… the Lord was supposed to be asking for his presence… not 'her' – might cause some confusion there.. sorry…

**Chapter 5**

BALAMB TRAIN STATION – 0925 HRS

"Open the door! Open the door!" squealed Selphie as they boarded the train. Quistis smiled at the girl's customary excitement every time they board a train while stepping past her to unlock the door to the SEEDs' cabin.

Zell jumped onto the train and took a deep breath before smiling widely in contentment. "Finally! A train trip for a mission! Do you know how long I've waited to be assigned for a mission? Almost a month!" Zell turned to Quistis with a disbelieving look on his face.

Quistis chuckled. "That's because I don't think that missions like helping taking care of injured people and guarding rundown towns and cities would interest you." She then followed Selphie through the door before turning back to Zell. "I think you'd better come over to the cabin for the briefing, Zell."

Zell followed her through the door as the train started to depart.

"So, you guys think Seifer's behind all this?" Selphie turned around to Quistis from the window as Quistis nodded in response.

"That's what Squall thinks anyways." Quistis replied nonchalantly. "And he's got a good reason to believe so. From the description given, and considering Seifer's past, we're left no choice but to make that assumption. Although…"

"You don't really think he's the one responsible, do you?" Zell looked up at her from his seat on the sofa.

"Zell… I don't know… I just… don't think that Seifer would be so stupid as to fall under _another _manipulation."

"But what if he's not manipulated? What if he did it under his own choice?" Zell countered.

"Zell, just because he likes to call you Chicken-wuss doesn't mean that he's a bad guy, you know? Why would Seifer want to go around killing people like that out of the blue?" Quistis reasoned.

"I'd also want to believe that Seifer's innocent too…" came Selphie's disappointed voice. "After all, he is one of us…"

"Fine, I'd do whatever you want me to do, leader." Zell retorted. "But don't blame me for beating the hell out of him if he starts calling me Chicken-wuss again!"

Quistis let out a laugh of relief.

"Now, our mission, as of now, is to locate Seifer and bring him back to Garden as a suspect of the incidents. We will be arriving at Timber shortly, and from there, we will take a train to the Fisherman Horizon, which is where Seifer is last seen. There, we might be able to locate him right away as I would expect him to be living with Fuujin and Raijin. If, however, he could not be located, we will have to start our search by questioning Fuujin and Raijin, and our journey will start from then. Any questions?"

"Yes. How exactly are we going to Fisherman Horizon?" Selphie asked curiously. "I thought all trains from Timber are limited to only emergency use only?"

"We've got a special notice directly from the headmaster. There shouldn't be any trouble." Quistis answered. "Any more questions?"

"Yes…" yawned Zell. "Are we done with the briefing? I need a rest."

"Zell! It's only 0930 hrs!" giggled Selphie.

"Hey! You know how early I woke up this morning?" Zell countered. Quistis gave him a challenging look. "0730 hrs!"

"You call that early? I woke up at 0630 hrs!" Quistis scoffed.

"Me too!" Selphie stuck out a tongue at him.

"Good night ladies…"

The girls rolled their eyes.

BALAMB GARDEN – BALAMB – 1130 HRS

"Commander Leonhart." Saluted a SEED squad from the Dollet team.

"At ease!" ordered Squall. "What news?"

"Everything at Dollet is still as calm as ever sir. Until this morning." Answered the squad.

"What happened this morning? I haven't got any reports on any more attacks since Timber's!" came Squall's surprised reply.

"Not an attack, sir." The squad member explained, as he handed over to Squall a dagger with blood stain.

"What is this!"

"We believe it is a warning, sir. The villagers woke up to find this dagger pinned to the ground by the statue in the town center." Reported the SEED.

"That can't be! We've never received any sort of warning sign before." Squall argued. The SEED remained silent, quietly hoping that this is just a false warning created by some fun loving teenagers in town. He sure as hell wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of a bloody situation while stationed at Dollet. As the SEED watched his Commander, he could see frustration building in his face, and winced as soon as Squall shouted at him.

"AND WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO REPORT BACK!"

"My apologies, sir, but the fastest train I could catch is at 1000 hrs, and all the water vehicles are sent away to for medical help in other areas." The SEED replied.

Squall silently thought to himself what this could mean. How he wished Quistis was here. She'd know exactly what to do, and would most definitely be able to advice him on this type of situation. This could have been a false warning; however, they couldn't take anything for granted, especially in their current position where they still haven't got any advancement on the case.

"I want you do return to Dollet. Second Commander Trepe would join you there as soon as she can. Once she's arrived, she would be able to tell you what to do. As for now, I want you to take with you 10 more SEEDs, as that are as much as we could supply you with in terms of reinforcement as most of our officers are located at some other places. You will follow the 'defense code' strictly until Second Commander Trepe arrive." After Squall gave his order, the SEED saluted once more before leaving his office. Squall reached out for his intercom.

"Xu, contact Quistis' team in Fisherman Horizon immediately. Hand her line over to me once you've got her." he spoke in the intercom.

A/N: review… review.. review "


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I realized that fanfiction messed up the format -.-' sigh -- anyways… I'm kinda making a daily update now quite proud of that.. who knows… I might be able to finish the story real soon hopefully b4 school opens… I might even finish it tonight if I work real hard. but don't count on it -.-' just may be wink

Alright.. here goes…

**Chapter 6**

FISHERMAN HORIZON – 1100 HRS

"I'm sorry, but Seifer left us long ago, ya know?" Raijin shook his place apologetically.

"GONE." Fuujin nodded in agreement.

Quistis sighed heavily at their answers. This definitely wasn't a good sign for Seifer's innocence.

"You know what he's up to?" Zell asked.

"Haven't heard from him since he left, ya know… life hasn't been easy for him, ya know?" explained Raijin.

"CONTEMPT EVERYWHERE." Fuujin added.

"How do you mean?" Quistis looked up at them, interested.

"Been kicked out of every store and place he went, ya know…" Raijin answered. "Can't leave the house without us, ya know?"

"BEATEN." Fuujin added with a frown.

"You mean they'd actually hurt him?" Selphie asked in disbelief.

"They'd do more, ya know." Raijin shook his head. "Call him names, ya know…"

"LAPDOG." Fuujin added.

Quistis signed and frown worriedly.

"Sorry we aren't of any help, ya know." Raijin looked at her apologetically.

"That's alright." She dismissed his apology.

"You don't have any idea where we could find him?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"We've been after him ourselves, ya know." Raijin explained. "Left without a word, he did, ya know…"

"WORRIED." Fuujin nodded with a concerned look on her face.

"We've heard about all those attacks, ya know…" Raijin started. "We're worried about him, ya know, but we can't go out searching for him no longer, ya know… Fisherman Horizon needs to be protected, ya know… We also want to protect our home, ya know…"

Quistis glanced over to see both of their worried expression. They probably felt responsible about the attacks at Balamb. She could understand the hurt looks in their face concerning the safety of their home. "Raijin, Fuujin… Have you two ever considered returning to Garden?"

Fuujin and Raijin looked at each other understandingly before turning to Quistis.

"We had always wanted to return, ya know. But we can't leave Seifer. We're his only friends in this world, ya know." Raijin explained.

"POSSE." Came Fuujin's support.

"How about now?" Quistis folded her arms and smiled at them.

"We can? You'd let us?" Quistis nodded. "You're so kind, ya know?"

"THANKYOU." Fuujin nodded.

"Your first order. Secure Fisherman Horizon. Protect the townspeople from the enemies." Quistis gave out her order. "You'd be working with the SEEDs stationed here, and remember you're only a cadet, you must follow their orders strictly."

The two of them nodded eagerly.

"Once you're returned to garden, you'd be taking classes for the SEEDs exam. And remember that you're a privileged cadet to be out on a SEEDs mission, only because I believe you'd be able to do a good job securing your home. So don't do anything to disappoint me." Quistis smiled warmly at them.

"YES! And once you're _back _in Garden, I'll be your instructor!" Zell beamed.

"Commander Trepe." Came a knock on the door.

"Step in." Quistis replied. A SEED officer stepped into the house and saluted.

"Commander Leonhart is on the line, m'am." He handed over his portable phone.

"Thank you." Quistis accepted the phone. "Squall?"

"Got your hands on Almasy yet?" Squall scoffed.

"No. He left them long ago." Quistis answered weakly. "I believe you might be right." She sighed.

"I've got a side mission for you." Came Squall's attempt of comfort.

"Since when did you start giving me orders?" Quistis retorted.

"Whatever." Came Squall's infamous reply. "The Dollet team reported that there's been some sort of a warning signal left by the attackers."

"Warning signal?" Quistis asked curiously as those in the rooms stared at her with great interest.

"A blood-stained dagger left in the middle of the town centre." Explained Squall. "Although, there is a possibility that it might only be a false warning…"

"We still shouldn't take things like this lightly." Quistis countered.

"Which is why I want you there as soon as possible. I've got 14 SEEDs awaiting your orders in Dollet. As of now, they're following the 'defense code'." Explained Squall.

"You've only sent 10 for reinforcement?" Quistis lifted an eyebrow.

"It's all we could send. Balamb and Garden also need to be guarded, you know?" Squall clarified.

"And Galbadia and Esthar aren't willing to send their supports?" she asked.

"Galbadia's worried about guarding Deiling and their own Garden. They're also busy securing the medical transportation all over the Galbadia Continent. The president could be in danger. Esthar is also worried about their own president, and no to mention all of their facilities around the world." Explained Squall.

"And how exactly do you expect me to defend Dollet with 14 SEEDs and the three of us?" Quistis rubbed her temple.

"That I'll leave it to you to decide." Quistis couldn't believe his uncaring tone, until he said, "Quistis, I trust you'd be able to handle this."

She sighed as the line cut off and handed the phone to the waiting SEED. "I want you and your team to continue guarding Fisherman Horizon. Any thing suspicious, report to Commander Leonhart immediately, since I wouldn't be available until my own mission is over. Fuujin and Raijin will be joining your team from today. They will be taking your orders in a strict manner. If they refuse or cause any trouble, send them back to Garden. And I need a water vehicle to Dollet right away." She gave her orders before walking out of the house, followed by Selphie and Zell.

"Take care of Seifer in our place, ya know!" Raijin called after her.

* * *

A/N: another short chapter over… another chance to review 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok… may be I won't be able to finish this story today… just may be… who knows…

**Chapter 7**

DOLLET – 1230 HRS

"Commander Trepe," saluted the 4 SEEDs of the Dollet team. One of them stepped forward. "I'm Jonathan Kent, leading the Dollet team."

"At ease." Quistis commanded. "Brief me on what is going on." She asked while walking into the town. "And have someone take care of our luggage, please."

The other three officers stepped up to take their luggage while Selphie and Zell ran after Quistis.

"The warning sign was spotted at approximately 0600 HRS this morning by an old couple who owns the clothing store. Nobody knows who put it there and when exactly." Reported Jonathan.

"And how did you let anybody past into the town?" Quistis asked, slightly annoyed at his carelessness.

"Dollet is a small town, m'am, and it has always been at peace." The SEED explained.

"That doesn't mean that you could leave any entrance unguarded." Quistis countered, turning to face him.

"It is not entirely unguarded, m'am. One officer is stationed at each of the 3 post while one patrols the town." Defended the SEED. "The intruder must have slipped through while one of the guards isn't looking."

"And you're saying that there are only the 4 SEEDs guarding this town? Where are the Dollet guards!" Quistis couldn't help shouting as she was getting a little frustrated.

"They were ordered by the mayor to guard the Communication Tower, m'am." Answered Jonathan.

Quistis shook her head and sighed deeply, bringing her hand to rub her temple, "And how many Dollet guards do we have now?"

"7, m'am." Came the SEEDs reply, without giving her any eye contact.

"7!" Quistis repeated in shock.

"Most of them are sent over with the water vehicles to help the other terrorized towns around the world." Explained Jonathan.

Quistis gave another sigh.

"Quisty! Don't sigh so much! Everything will be fine." Selphie rushed up to Quistis, putting her arms around her friend's shoulder for support. "We've got reinforcement, didn't we? And, what's more, _we_ are here."

'Reinforcement.' thought Quistis. 'Yeah, 10 newly recruited SEEDs with no experience, from what she can see. And led by an inexperienced, careless leader.' "What actions are you taking?" She turned to Jonathan.

"The Mayor is convinced that the attackers would be aiming for the Communication tower so that area is packed with the Dollet guards." Reported Jonathan.

"You mean all 7 of them are up there?" Zell asked in disbelief. Jonathan nodded in reply.

"And the positions of the 10 SEEDs recruited this morning?" Quistis interrupted.

"I've got 3 positioned at each of the 3 entrances, and the other 4 of us patrolling the city. The entrance guards are armed at a defensive stance, m'am." Jonathan continued his report.

"Any suspicious activities spotted?" Quistis asked.

"No, m'am. Everything seems to be as calm as ever." Answered Jonathan.

"Is there a place where we can overseer the town?" questioned Quistis.

"The bridge on the second floor of the nightclub."

"Good, I want 2 of you up there with a communication device. Do not let anything past your eyes. Report to me immediately if any suspicious activities or person are seen." Quistis ordered as Jonathan nodded to two of his team members. "And you've got 3 SEEDs positioned at the beach, right?"

Jonathan nodded in reply. Quistis silently thought to herself. 'If they gave out a warning signal like that, they would be expecting Dollet to be heavily guarded. If that's the case, it is very unlikely that this attack would be like the other attacks, which means that there would most definitely be more than just 4 attackers present.' "Zell, lead the team by the main city entrance, Selphie, join me at the beach. I don't think we would need to worry about the Communication tower entrance as we've got a wall of Dollet guards and 3 SEEDs stationed there. However, Jonathan, I need you to lead that team, just in case. And…" she turned over to the remaining SEED officer of the Dollet team.

"Kenneth Wu, m'am". Saluted the officer.

"Kenneth, you're our messenger." Quistis gave her order as she and Selphie headed back to the beach. The Dollet beach, she remembered how Garden had always considered it a convenient site for unloading a large group of SEEDs into the city, as the wide space provided an easy entrance into the town for a large group of people all at the same time. Something inside told her that the beach is where heavy guards are needed. She then turned to Selphie, "What's the hrs, Selphie?"

"0115 HRS." Selphie answered.

'Good, which means we've still got some time.' Quistis thought. According to the past reports, all of the attacks took place after nightfall. Usually late at night where all the townspeople are fast asleep after a tiresome day. 'Clever.' She thought. 'That means that most would be killed unaware in their sleeps.' She sighed deeply.

'_He left us long ago, ya know…'_

'_Left without a word, ya know…'_

'_GONE'_

Quistis closed her eyes slowly before reopening them again to greet the calm waves of the ocean. "Seifer... why?" she said quietly.

* * *

A/N: another short chapter… the story is kind of moving slowly, but then… I think it's going faster than I planned which is kind of good… b/c that means that I'd be able to finish it before school reopens. And we're halfway through! -- and please do review… I need them… baaaaad… 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: okok.. I don't think I'll finish the story today… but if I go on at this pace.. I'd most certainly be able to finish it soon oh, and I've noticed one mistake in the previous chapter, the time Selphie gave Quistis was supposed to be 1315 not 0115 P Anyways, review… plz… I need reviews.. "

**Chapter 8**

DOLLET BEACH – MIDNIGHT

"Spotted anything?" Selphie ran over to one of the SEEDs eagerly. He merely shook his head in response. "Poof. Boring!"

"Selphie, stop running around, you've making me really dizzy right now." Quistis begged.

"But Quisty, we've been here for half a day! And there's still nothing!" whined Selphie.

Quistis ignored Selphie's whining. She glanced down at the digits on her watch. 0000 HRS, 'Midnight,' she thought. 'Almost all of the other attacks occur at midnight.' "Selphie, be quiet." She scolded as she looked around in the darkness and listened. Silence. Nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing on to the sandy beach. Everything is so quiet, so peaceful, so calm. But something is telling her that this is wrong. This silent peacefulness, this calm. It's all wrong. "Too quiet." She muttered.

"Then why did you tell me to be quiet, Quistis." Selphie laughed.

"I'm not talking about you, Selphie, for you, quiet is good." Quistis raised up her palm telling Selphie to stop moving as she walked towards the beach.

"Commander?" One of the SEEDs questioned.

"Shh!" she snapped at him, while walking further towards the beach. Now, all 3 SEEDs are up on their feet in their fighting stance. Selphie had also took out her Nanchaku and Quistis, Save the Queen in hand. And there, from the dark water of the ocean, where shadows of 5 water vehicles. The black color of the vehicle told them that they aren't reinforcements sent from any of their allies. Quistis quickly turned to Kenneth. "Get the other teams here! Call for reinforcement!" She shouted as Kenneth sped off into the town. One of the SEEDs, a gunner, started aiming at the centre vehicle. "Save your bullets, you can't hurt the machine." She stopped him.

As soon as she finished her last sentence, the vehicles' doors started opening as a stream of men in black uniform stormed the beach. The 5 SEEDs charged at their enemies. Quistis took down 2 men with one swift of her Save the Queen while gunner man shot down one of the men coming to attack her from behind. Selphie has already taken down 3 on her own while another SEED; a spear holder took down 2. Quistis took down 3 more with her whip but no matter how many they took down, more seems to be appearing. 'There must have been at least 50 of them.' She thought, guessing from the capacity of the vehicles. She looked around to see that they are slowly losing their stand. "Retreat into the town!" she ordered, as they started to back off into the town. Once the reached the town, they were joined by the other team. Zell quickly ran over to knock down 2 men with his fists before spinning around in a high kick to knock down 2 more running up to him. Quistis took down 2 more with another swift at her whip, while one of the SEEDs casted 'Fira'. After the flames died down, she noticed 4 tall shadows emerging.

"The infamous 4 attackers…" she muttered. As she started to advance through to them, but the thick pack of black warrior constantly kept coming her way. Quistis ducked low as she noticed someone took aim at her with a rifle before being knocked down by Selphie's Nunchaku. In the middle of the fight, Quistis noticed the 4 tall shadows of men walked past them into the city. She quickly left the site and ran after them into the city, until they've reached the town centre and she saw them split into different directions. It was too dark, and therefore she couldn't see what there features. "Where are you, Seifer?" she muttered quietly before deciding to follow the one heading east for no particular reason other than to take back at least one of them, if she can. She ran after her target and followed him until she reached a dead end. The man no where to be found. She spun around as she heard movement behind her back, and there stood a tall dark man with dark hair and an evil glint in his eyes. The man gave her a chilly smile before charging at her with his twin dagger. She blocked off the attack with her Save the Queen before spinning around to strike her own move. The man dodged in a skillful manner before crossing his arms together to cast a spell. Quistis was caught off-guard and fell on her knees under the sleep spell.

"I know it sucks to kill someone in their sleep," she heard him speak, "But killing a SEED commander has got to be an exception!" He laughed excitedly before striking down one of his dagger to her chest…

And with that last image, Quistis' world turned black…


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I know the fighting scene sucks -.-' I have no clue -.-' seriously… n since nobody reviewed… it must really sucks -.-' oh well… since I've already decided to finish this story no matter what, I'd better do it, at least before I graduate "

**Chapter 9**

He thrust his dagger down at her chest as he saw the woman closed her eyes falling under the sleep spell he had cast earlier. As his dagger was inches away from her chest, he was blasted away with a strong energy blast, causing him to roll back onto the ground. As he struggled to lift himself up from the dust, spitting the dirt in his mouth onto the floor, he looked up to see the source of the blast. A man clad in black leather coat looked down at him. His flaming green eyes stared in anger. The scar on his forehead along with his blond hair accentuated his expression of hatred.

"General," the man bent his head down as a mean of respect. "I thought taking the life of a SEEDs Commander would serve our purpose well."

"Not this one." Came the other man's reply, as he bent down to gather Quistis' sleeping form in his arms. "Let us retreat for tonight."

"But sir, they are obviously outnumbered." A sign of protest.

"There are only 20 in all, sir." Two other men clad in black jackets appeared.

"But we're dealing with more than 10 SEEDs." Stated their superior, as he started to head back to their vehicle with Quistis in tow. "Two of them A ranked, 4 ranked 20 or above, those SEEDs won't come down easily. They've already taken down half of our men."

"Sir, but we could take them down. _You _could." Challenged the man covered with dust.

The General looked down at the girl in his arms, "I _said _retreat." He gave his last word before continue walking ahead of them. The other 3 followed hesitantly.

Upon reaching the beach, they realized that the SEEDs had actually taken down more than half of their men as Zell performed his final blow "My Final Heaven!". The General nodded to his men as a sign of his command to retreat before turning around to the other 3 behind him, signaling them to clear his path. One of them stepped forward, sword in hand, and swung his blade with a great force that caused a massive energy blast, knocking down all participants in the battle field to the ground. As the enemies were struggling to get on their feet, the four men walked past them and boarded their vehicle, disappearing into darkness before Zell, Selphie or any of the SEEDs could stop them.

"Quistis!" Zell called out after them before thrusting his fists into the sand in anger.

"Oh no! Quisty!" Selphie cried.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I apologize for my impatience, earlier, sir." The man covered in dirt bowed to his General as they reached the General's private mansion. His superior turned around to face him, still carrying Quistis in his arms. "It is wise of you to kidnap their Commander. This must have lower their morale as planned, not to mention the fact that their allies are also threatened."

The General nodded dismissively before turning around and enter his mansion. "You are dismissed," he called out while walking away. All of you."

The other thee men gave a bow before turning to leave.

The General carried Quistis up his crystal staircase that winds around majestically as it reaches the next level. He opened up the big oak door at the centre and enter his master bedroom, putting the girl down on his king sized bed. He pulled the sheets over her, pulling a luxurious mahogany chair over to the bed side, taking his seat. He rested his elbow on the bed beside her sleeping form, clasping his hands together before resting his head on them, looking down at her. He sighed deeply before closing his eyes and let his memories drowned him in…

"_Seif… wait!" the little girl cried as she ran after the little boy who's headed towards the lighthouse. _

"_Go away!" He shouted at her. "Go with your foster parents! Leave me alone! Just like everyone else!" _

"_Seif… You know I don't want to go! I'll miss you, and Sefie and Irvy. I'll miss Zell and Squall and Matron and Uncle Cid." The little girl sobbed. _

"_Don't cry Quisty." The little boy reached over to wipe to tears away. _

"_Then don't run away!" protested the little girl as she started to cry harder. _

"_Ok, Quisty, I won't run away anymore!" The little boy said to her. "Don't cry anymore, ok? I didn't want to make you cry, I don't want to see you cry." _

_The little girl nodded as she wiped away her tears and stopped crying. _

"_Just promise you will still be my friend." The little boy turned away from her. _

"_Ok, Seif, I promise!" the little girl beamed at him. _

_**I promise…**_

He shook his head vigorously, trying to wave the painful memories out of his mind. Painful, because after the little girl had left, she'd never remembered their little promise. He stared down to her sleeping form; her exquisite looks and irresistible features yanking his heart even as she slept. Her alluring lips calling out to him in their sleep, and before he knew it, he was already leaning down to her, giving in to the temptation to get a taste of her when suddenly, Quistis stirred in her sleep causing him to jump up in surprise, knocking down the chair.

At the sound of the mahogany chair thudding down on the floor, Quistis sat up in her bed, startled. _'Where am I?' _she thought as she looked around her, taking in her surroundings. The elegantly decorated room, the king sized bed, the full-length windows with white rims covered in white lace curtains, and lastly, the man standing by her bed with a startled look on his face and a fallen chair at his feet.

Quistis gasped at who she saw, "Seifer!"

Seifer quickly hid his startled expression under his infamous smirk, "Good evening, my dear Instructor. Miss me?"

Just as he finished giver her his greetings, he had to duck the flying pillows Quistis sent his way, "WHAT do you THINK you're DOING? HOW you DO THIS to me!" she screamed, throwing whatever she could grab his way. "Seifer! _Why?_"

As she stopped her tantrums, Seifer slowly stood up from behind the fallen chair he had used as his shield, smiling sheepishly at her. "You sure have got a lot of energy stored after all those hours of sleeps!"

Quistis slowly turned towards him with a disappointing look on her face, "Seifer, why are you doing this? After you are released of your guilt! After matron and _I_ testified for you!"

Seifer slowly shook his head with a sad smile, "It's not as easy as that, Instructor," wiping all signs of sadness away from his face, he looked up to her with a smirk, "But it is not any of your business what I do and why, is it? Because, you see, I'm not puberty boy and nothing about me would interest you."

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Fine! Whatever! Be that way! Why should I care if you'd actually be executed when you get caught _this time_! And if you think you'd get away with it, you're so wrong, Seifer! Because once Squall and the others get here, they'd make sure to make you wish you were never born!"

After she finished speaking, Seifer roared in laughter, "And how do you suppose your hero figure and his posse are going to find you here? Because I'd let you in on a little secret here, Instructor," At this he leaned his face closer to hers, and whispered, "This place is uncharted. And _you_ are _mine_ to do with however I please." He withdrew away from her before Quistis could bite him.

"Never, Seifer! I'd rather marry a Marlboro than to be your toy!" she snarled.

"Women! I didn't know you've got such wild taste!" He headed towards the door about to leave before turning his head around to give her a triumphant smile, "Oh! And before I leave, I should let you know that you could find a handsome Marlboro just about anywhere on this island. Have fun going Marlboro-hunting."

He quickly closed the door behind him just in time to hear a loud thud on the other side of the door. He couldn't help smiling in amusement as the two guards in front of the room stared at him in surprise as they've never seen their General had never smiled before. Seifer, noticing the guards looking at him quickly cast a dark look on his face before turning to give them orders, "Do not let her leave her room without my knowledge."

The guards saluted him, as Seifer headed off down the corridor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: another chapter done although I did planned to finish it before school starts, I didn't manage to because I haven't been getting enough reviews -.-'

So please, review, it really mean a lot to me if u do… it would help me improving my writings. BIG TIME.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Quistis is WHAT!" Squall stood up from his seat slamming his hands on the desk. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He stared down at Zell and Selphie sitting opposite of him, shaken, searching their faces.

"K-kidnapped, Squall…" stammered Selphie.

"Seifer took her, we saw him!" Zell explained.

"Are you sure it was Seifer you saw?" Squall fixed his attention to Zell.

Zell nodded confidently, "He's pretty hard to miss, Squall, it definitely was him! And his outfit and demeanor fit the old man's description and what I could recall of him perfectly! It definitely was him!"

Squall let out a sigh. This is too much for him to handle alone. Before, at least, he could rely on Quistis' help, but now that she's gone, everything is crushing down right in front of his face. The Estharian soldiers, who are still recovering from the attacks of the Lunar Cry, are hardly strong enough to defend themselves and their people, and now that they're being constantly attacked in the middle of the night by unknown attackers, it is even more difficult for them to send out forces to help other towns and cities. Last night, Squall had received a phone call from Laguna informing him of the fact that his fleets had been attacked by unrecognizable water vehicles while sailing to Timber. Galbadia Garden now also refuse to leave Deiling city as the city is in threat of being attacked, being the only city beside Balamb that hasn't been attacked. Cid had also decided against mobilizing the Garden away form Balamb, and the only mean of transport available to SEEDs missionaries are the water vehicles and the Ragnarok, which is currently being used to transfer seriously injured people from small towns and cities into Deiling. And as of current, the SEEDs appear to only ones available to the people around the world, as the Estharian soldiers' only mean of transport is their ships, which kept being attacked all the time, and their Ragnaroks are being used to guard their own people and facilities. The GEF (Galbadian Elite Forces) are also only able to supply 300 men outside of their own perimeter, as they do not want to risk having Deiling under attack unprepared for.

"Squall, we're going after Quisty!" Selphie stated firmly, looking up to her commander and friend.

Squall sighed and shook his head slowly. "I can't go, Selphie, I have other stuff to take care of, and now with Quistis gone, I also have to take over her affairs too."

"But you can't just leave her with Seifer! He'll kill her!" Selphie countered.

"Yeah, Squall! We HAVE to get Quistis back!" Zell added.

"I KNOW! Do you think I'd leave her out their on her own?" Squall shouted, slightly frustrated and disappointed in them to think that he'd not help his friend. And Quistis was more than a friend to him, they of all people should know, she's his advisor, his second-in-command, his teacher, and most of all, his sister. "Listen, Zell, Selphie, since Irvine and Rinoa are off to Deiling at the moment, and I myself have business to attend to, it is left to only you two to bring Quistis back."

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Zell and Selphie jumped excitedly.

"As soon as I've got everything under control, I'll be on the case myself, too." Squall explained. "Now listen carefully, I will now tell you what we have available to you at the time, first of all, Selphie, I am sorry to disappoint you but the Ragnarok is unavailable. Garden itself cannot leave Balamb, so we couldn't drop you off. Now, you said that Seifer and his companions left on a water vehicle, is that right?" Zell and Selphie nodded affirmatively. "We've practically searched through all of the coast in the mainland with all our mobilization, so I doubt that the enemies are based on the mainland, which means that…"

"What we're looking for is an Island, is that right?" Selphie chimed in.

"That's right." Squall confirmed. "But to be searching for an unknown Island, using a water vehicle would be too slow and inefficient, and besides, we don't have enough water vehicles to lend out to you for a private mission such as this one." Selphie whined at this.

"Oh man," Zell complained.

"However, there is another type of vehicle we could lend to you, as this vehicle would only take a maximum of four people with it, and therefore, isn't of much use for us at the moment, since most of our transporting are of injured people, soldiers and supplies." Explained Squall.

"And that vehicle is?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"It's an aircraft, sort of." Came Squall's answer.

"What do you mean, sort of?" asked Zell, who was utterly confused.

"It's an aircraft that functions in the air and on the water surface as well as under the water." Squall, seeing that Zell and Selphie are still confused sighed, before giving it one last try, "It's an aircraft/boat/submarine."

Zell and Selphie was silent for a while before, "Wow."

"And how exactly are we going to drive that thing?" Zell asked.

"Leave it to me!" grinned Selphie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Squall led Zell and Selphie to their craft, he couldn't help thinking about Quistis.

'_He was POSSESSED!' _she'd said, protecting him.

'_He is an annoying pain in the ass! But no matter how much of a pain he is, he, just like SOMEBODY who is ALSO a pain in the ass at times, is not a blood-thirsty man!' _

"_Quistis, now do you realize how very wrong you are about him?" _He thought quietly to himself, hoping that she'd hear him, wherever she is. Seifer. The name poisoned him like a snake. He remembered vividly what Seifer had done to Rinoa, what he had done to him and his friends, as well as many other people around the world. _'How could Quistis ever believed in you?' _

"AND HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR YOU!" He didn't mean to shout out his thoughts, but he couldn't control his anger and hatred towards the man.

Zell reached out to touch his shoulder. "Squall, you alright, man?"

Squall, finally waken from his thoughts, realized that Zell and Selphie are looking at him worriedly. He nodded in response to Zell's question before continue walking without saying another word.

As they finally reached their destination, Zell and Selphie gasped at the sight before them. The craft, although small, was amazing. It was nothing like they've ever seen before.

"It is equipped with four short-ranged missiles as well as a machinegun. Now, that, however, is hardly enough to defend you if you are attacked by a large group, so be careful. Try to stay undercover as much as you can. And keep in contact at all time, your line will be directed to my office right away. I _will_ join you as soon as I could sort everything out. Safe trip." After he finished briefing them off, he turned to leave.

"Don't worry, Squall, we all love her. We won't let anything happen to her. AND, what's more, I'm bringing her back before the Garden Festival!" Selphie called out. Squall nodded before continuing to head back to his office.

"Alright! Let's go!" Zell practically hopped onto his seat and buckled up as Selphie joined him. "Uhhh… how do we start this thing up?"

Selphie folded her arm, tapping her temple lightly. "Hmmm…" She looked around at the buttons. Red, Green Yellow, White, Blue. "Ahhh, whatever!" She said before jamming every single buttons she could find, with Zell screaming next to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"How did you think I managed the Ragnarok?" Selphie winked before continuing to press the buttons. Suddenly, the engine roared into life as Selphie shouted, "Woo Hoo! Quisty! Here I come!" and Zell screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: another chapter down! How did you like it? I know it's short -.-'they all are… I didn't know what to call the craft, seriously, no idea… so I just adopted calling it just – "the craft"… heheh… and some of you might be wondering where the hell is Rinoa and Irvine, well, I've decided not to include them in this fic, giving them major parts because I just want to use as much as I need… so that the characters being used could be viewed as individuals (or pairs) rather than just – "part of the group", I might include them near the ending, though, anyways… please review! It's an inspiration… seriously…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sire, I still think that what the general do, he did it for our own benefit!" The young man protested in front of his Superior. His shoulder length red hair swinging vigorously as he moved up to his master. His other two companions stood behind him, their arms crossed as they scowled and turned away from him in contempt.

One of them stepped up to their leader and started to defend their position. "Sire, refusing to take down Dollet could not be anything good for us! We had the chance! The coast was clear! There's no way they could call for reinforcement in time! There weren't even a hundred men out there! I do not think that dismissing such opportunity could be good for us!"

"Silence!" the dark lord roared in his throne. "Ryu, I understand that you are merely looking out for me, I do not doubt your loyalty," The young man lowered his head in front of his master as his dark hair fell over his face. "However, I also do not doubt Seifer's loyalty for me. He's like a son to me, and I trust his decision." The tall man stood up from his seat and walked past Ryu and his companions to the middle of the room. "Enough of this nonsense, now, what is this that I've heard about him bringing a SEED commander with him?"

The red head man gleamed in excitement at this, "Allow me, sire," He bowed.

"Go on Ray," The dark lord motioned his hand as a sign allowing the young man to talk.

"The woman the General brought with him is no one other than Quistis Trepe, the second Commander of Balamb Garden, also known as the Ice Queen of Balamb, sire. A very wise thing to do, isn't it, sire. Kidnapping their commander! They must be furious!"

"Enough, Ray, the dark lord merely asked you to report, not give any bias comments on the General's deed," Ryu sneered.

"Ren, get Seifer here, I think it is better if I here this from himself." The man sighed as he sat down on his seat, as Ren, who has remained silence throughout the discussion bowed, accepting his order before heading off towards the huge door at the end of the room. Just as he was about to push it open, the door opened on its own accord, before revealing Seifer's tall figure.

"I figured you'd want to see me, sire." Seifer strode in with confident steps, turning to look at Ryu darkly. "For I sense that somebody might give you the wrong idea about my deeds at Dollet."

The man sitting on the throne laughed at his comment, "Indeed Seifer, I was just sending out Ren to fetch you to me. Now, what is this I've heard about a very beautiful maiden in your quarter?"

"Quistis Trepe, Second Commander of Garden." Seifer explained in a firm voice. "Ray managed to put her under a sleep spell when he caught her off guard. I saw it as a good opportunity to kidnap her when we've got the chance. I decided against burning down Dollet because I did not want to risk burning down the communication tower unnecessarily, and besides, we've got our hands on the biggest fish of the day. Kidnapping their Second Commander would drive Squall crazy. Their army would probably be weakened with the low morale they now have. If I have done you wrong with this stupid idea, I must apologize." Seifer bowed to his master, yet his gaze had never left the man's face with such power and strength reflected through them. The Dark Lord couldn't help himself from smiling. This is his best man. The man who's not afraid to look at him with such powerful gaze. And he is proud to have Seifer by this side.

"Well done, General. I have no reason to doubt your intentions. You did well, indeed." The man laughed with pride. "Now, I just have one question for you, Seifer, what do you intend to do with her? Now that we've got her, she no longer serves any of our purposes…"

Ryu stole a glance towards Seifer, scowling in displeasure. He then turned to his master, while keeping his eyes fixed at Seifer, "Sire, I was wondering if I could ask for a little favor…"

"What do you want, Ryu?" the Dark Lord turned his attention to his man.

"After all these long battles, I find that none of the women in my quarter could satisfy my needs, sire…"

At this Seifer suddenly turned his attention to Ryu, eyes widened in anger.

"So, sire, if you would allow me to-"

"NO!" Seifer bellowed. His face red in anger, his eyes fixed on Ryu like flying daggers. Then, realizing that his master was watching him with a stunned expression, he then turned to explain himself, "Sire, I think it is best that she remains with me in my quarter. After all, she is the Ice Queen of Balamb, and although Ryu is a skillful fighter, and his skills, by all means, are excellent and might even be able to match hers. However, her intelligence is extraordinary, and I believe that Ryu might be outwitted by her cunningness. I, however, have grown up with her, and know her well enough to handle her."

"Very well, Seifer, she may remain in your quarter", came the man's stern reply as Seifer bowed to him before leaving the room. And not for one second, did the Dark Lord turn his gaze away from his General.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Quistis looked around the room she was put in. All the decors made it hard to believe that she was there as a prisoner. The maids and servants, all but the guards outside her door, who refuse to let her out, treated her like a princess. Her head was spinning as she thought about all that has happened. The mission to set out searching for Seifer, the meeting with Fuujin and Raijin at the Fisherman Horizon, the attack at Dollet, and her waking up to find Seifer – the man she'd been searching for – staring down at her. Why did he take her with him? What was he going to do with her? And had he been acting on his own accord? Or is he hypnotized? And by who? As pain started to soar through her head, she shook all thoughts out of her mind, closing her eyes slowly. _Stop thinking, Trepe, take it easy._ She reprimanded herself silently.

As the pain started to fade, she stood up slowly and walked over to the huge window pane. Looking down, she was mesmerized by the sight she saw. Apparently, this castle, or mansion or whatever it is, is located on some hill top overseeing a beautiful beach with pure white sand and a beautiful sea. It was breathtakingly beautiful scenery. She felt she actually wouldn't mind staying here forever. _But you can't!_ _You've got to get back to the others! Squall wouldn't be able to manage all that is going on alone!_ She started thinking again. What was she going to do? She definitely couldn't live here forever, especially not when her life here means she's under Seifer's mercy. But may be, if she stayed, she would be able to obtain more information from Seifer. And may be, if she could get close enough to him, she might be able to reach out to him, and even bring him back to his consciousness, if he was hypnotized at all, that is. Otherwise, she'd just steal as much information as she can and find a way to contact the others.

Just as she was about to let her thoughts wander off to other possibilities, her bedroom door burst open revealing a very frustrated Seifer. Quistis jumped in surprise. "Seifer!"

"Why, instructor, you look like you've seen the devil?" Seifer smirked.

Quistis scowled at him, "I might have. You're not really any different from the devil himself!"

"Why, instructor, I'm honored." Seifer smiled. Quistis stuck out a tongue at him. "Grab a coat; it's kind of chilly outside." He gestured towards the wardrobe before starting to walk out of the door.

"So? It's not like I'm going outside." She retorted, crossing her arms turning away from him.

"You're about to." He opened the door for her. "Just grab a shirt and join me."

A pause.

"Come on. I'll try and be nice and introduce a few handsome Marlboros to you." He mocked her. She rolled her eyes at him before grabbing a brown leather coat from the wardrobe and head towards the door. Seifer chuckled after her.

A/N: so.. I' not as efficient as I set out to be… didn't think that the last year in school would be this hectic -.-' applications/college essays/course works – and not the mention the upcoming exam ' but I do plan to finish this story… but it might take me a while to update. Don't 4get to review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"And that, over there is the Back Gate, strict security, 24-7 patrols fully armed and ready to aim at a lost mediocre instructor at all time." Seifer beamed proudly at Quistis, who was trying her best to refrain herself from hurting him. And even though the thought of inflicting pain upon Seifer was a very tempting one at the moment, she wasn't really feeling up to it anyways as she was almost frozen to death from the cold night.

"And you couldn't find a better time to give me a tour around your haunted castle than in the middle of a freezing night." Quistis added dryly, crossing her arms with a scowl on her beautiful face.

Seifer couldn't help feeling sorry for the lady as he did notice that it was a bit cooler than usual tonight, but nevertheless, he did not fail in chiming in with his ever famous smirk, "My dear instructor, what would be more romantic than being given a tour of a glamorous castle by prince charming himself?"

"Did I hear you right? Because honestly Seifer, calling yourself _prince charming _has got to be a joke!" Quistis retorted as she walked past him to continue their journey around his mansion. That was when she noticed it, an almost unnoticeable dark wooden gate in the far end of the mansion, heavily guarded with watch towers and armed officers of a different type of uniform with strange equipment tucked in their belt. She took a closer look, and realized immediately that those equipments were actually more familiar than she had thought. _Whips? _Her eyes widened as she froze in her spot.

"You question my charms, Trepe? Then I'm only too happy to prove it to you…" Seifer grabbed her wrist, pulling Quistis into his arms only to notice how her face has paled. "What?" He asked, concerned.

Quistis looked up at him, then motioning towards the dark gate. "What's in there?" She asked, staring right into his eyes.

Seifer's gaze followed the direction she was motioning to and his face darkened immediately. The Dark Prison. The thought of it alone could arouse many feelings from deep inside him, none of which are pleasant ones. The cries and screams of greatest pain and fear, which were often heard after devastating attacks, were enough to haunt even the bravest of mankind for life. "Nothing you need to know of." Seifer replied, his gaze lost in a faraway place. "But one thing you should know in order to make your stay here a decent stay," he turned his gaze towards her, "Do not set foot near that place."

"What's in there, Seifer?" she asked, looking deeper into his eyes. "Is that where you kept your dirty works?"

Seifer tightened his grip on her wrist, "Listen to me Trepe! What is kept behind those gates is none of your concern! All you need to do is listen to my orders, and that is to stay within the boundaries I've set out for you and _stay away from that gate_." He hissed at her before Quistis snatched her wrist away, clutching it in pain.

As soon as Seifer realized that he had hurt her, he reached out for her arms, "Let me see that," he said in a softer, calmer voice.

Quistis snatched her arms away from him, "Don't touch me, Almasy…" She glared at him before starting to walk back towards the castle.

"Join me at dinner in an hour!" He called after her in an attempt to make it up to her.

"The hell will I…" muttered Quistis quietly to herself as she continued walking, rubbing her wrist.

Seifer cursed at himself while watching Quistis retreated back into the castle. _Damn it, I didn't mean to hurt her like that! _He kicked at the nearby tree, hitting its trunk with his fists. His gaze then turned towards the dark gate. The thought of Quistis being inside that place shook a feeling he never knew existed inside him, _fear._ There's no way that he would let her experience it. He's going to keep her away from that place; he's going to protect her from those memories that still haunted his mind. The cries and screams of the civilians, whose only crime was to be brave enough to fight against the Dark Lord's army, or to betray the Dark Lord's trust. Most of them would have to endure constant beatings and whipping from the guards until they'd bleed to death. Women were sometime taken away by certain officers in the army, Ryu often made his pick there.

_Ryu…_The thought of this man brought up anger from within him.

"_After all these long battles, I find that none of the women in my quarter could satisfy my needs, sire…"_

"…_If you would allow me…" _

"The HELL will I let you have her!" Seifer's blood turned cold at the very thought of Ryu touching Quistis. As he noticed a few guards turning towards him, Seifer recomposed himself and decided to follow Quistis back into his quarter. Anyway, as long as he could managed to keep Quistis within the boundaries of his quarter, Ryu wouldn't be able to set his hands on her.

………………………………………………

At the top of the great tower, the Dark Lord had not missed a single scene of what had happened between his most trusted man and this maiden he'd taken back with him. Every actions, every words, and every emotions expressed in his General's face had not been missed. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes in a scowl before turning towards Ryu.

"I have a new mission for you…"

"Anything, sire…"

"Finish off Seifer's failed mission… Burn down Dollet…"

Ryu smiled contently before bowing to accept his order, "Right away, my lord."

And the Dark Lord's gaze did not leave Seifer until he had entered his quarter.

* * *

A/N: thnk u so much to **CWolf2**, I realize how Quistis and Seifer are getting a bit out of character - I'm sorry, I really did intend for them to maintain their character as much as possible… so I decided to re-visit the game to explore their characters more… for the rest of this story, I will try to stick to their original character as much as possible, however, I just don't feel that Seifer's constant playfulness/mockings fit his role in this story… although, that doesn't mean that Seifer has changed, it's just that at this point, he's a bit disappointed and upset… might improve as the story progresses...who knows.. wink wink 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: after re-reading this chapter myself, i realized i've made a mistake with the location... i wrote Windhilll when it was actually Dollet... sorry about that P

**Chapter 13**

DOLLET, 2355 HRS

Rinoa Heartily sat down slowly on the beach of Dollet, hugging her knees close to herself and rocking herself gently. She looked up at the night sky and sighed at the beautiful starlight sparkling above her head. The sea breeze blown across her face, and with it, her hair flew. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes, savoring the moment before it could be taken away by the cruelty that is called 'reality'. How beautiful this would be if this was a truthfully peaceful time, where people could live together in harmony, laughing and enjoying their everyday life. There would be no fighting, no killing, no pain and no suffering. Life would be a perfect harmony. She had hoped that that is what life would exactly be like after the Second Sorceress War. _How very wrong am I._ She thought sadly to herself. She stood up in a bounce and turned slowly to look at they town Dollet.

How Squall had frightened her when he had told her that Dollet had been attacked, and Quistis had been taken away. The thought of her friend being kidnapped alone had almost stopped her pulse; she didn't think she would be able to bear seeing the beautiful architectures and the beautiful beach of Dollet gone away with her. Rinoa remembered only too well how she had managed to regain her breath by letting out a long sigh of relief once she had arrived at the beach and realized that everything was still as it once was.

"Ms Heartily," a SEED officer who had introduced himself as Jonathan quickly ran up to her. "There's a patient who is seriously injured, I think he need to be transferred to the General Hospital immediately, m'am."

"Bring him to the vessel along with the other serious cases, and have you searched all area of the town? Are there anymore seriously injured citizens?" she asked him, frowning slightly at the grim news he had brought.

The SEED nodded, "Yes m'am. We've searched all area, I believe that man was the last one who needs to be transferred."

"Very well. Prepare the vessel and take off immediately." Rinoa gave her orders.

"And won't you be coming along, m'am? We have direct orders from your father-"

"Then you will tell him that I will remain in Dollet until an official medic team is sent here." She cut him off with a stern reply before heading back towards the town. The SEED could only watch her retreating form as he stood there, not quite sure of whose order he should follow. After standing there debating with himself for sometime, he realized that following the order of his Commander's fiancé would probably be a wiser choice. Besides, he could always excuse himself as taking an order from a superior SEED officer, for Rinoa's SEED rank is 5 ranks higher than his. He then proceeded to the vessel where all the injured victims are taken in, ready to take off for Deiling.

"We're ready, sir." A young cadet reported.

"Let's get going then, these people couldn't wait…" Jonathan commanded as he boarded the vessel.

As they departed, five very familiar vessels emerged from the dark, their commander standing on top with an evil smile on his face.

………………………………………………………..

BALAMB GARDEN, 0100 HRS

Xu's face paled at what she had just heard, the phone still in her hand. She quickly gathered herself up, placing the phone back down before rushing into Squall's office.

"Xu! What's wrong? You know I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Squall stood up in his seat, as Xu turned towards Cid and the other instructors apologetically.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Headmaster, Commander, but I've just received an emergency report from Dollet. At 2400 HRS, Dollet had been attacked, sir. They were taken in surprise. The SEEDS stationed there were busy checking on the wounded, some of them wounded themselves, some were sent to Deiling, guarding the serious cases. The town burnt down into ashes. There were very few survivors, and some of the citizens were taken away, a SEED officer among them, sir." Xu finished her report with a panicked face.

Cid stood up, walking towards the window. "They've gone too far. First, Quistis, and now this other SEED officer. Burning down towns and cities recklessly."

Squall remained silence. _Was that why they retreated earlier? To get them again when the Dollet Guards and the SEEDs stationed there are unprepared, thinking that they probably wouldn't return? _He hit his fist on the table before turning to Xu. "Was Seifer there?"

"I didn't receive any report of his presence there, sir. So I'm not sure." Xu replied, slightly startled by Squall's reaction.

_Knowing Seifer, he probably is there. It's a good thing that Rinoa probably had left to Deiling by then. Or did she? _"Rinoa…" Squall turned to Xu, concerned.

Xu shook her head, "I wouldn't know, sir. But she probably left with the vessel to Deiling."

_I have a bad feeling about this…_Squall thought silently to himself, and his thought was confirmed by the phone ring that had followed. "General Caraway,"

"Commander, how is my daughter?" came the General's trembling voice.

"I-I thought she's with you in Deiling." Squall gave a reply, his voice stuck in his throat, as he froze, his hand shaken. He then turned to Xu, "Where's the Ragnarok?"

"In Deiling, sir."

"And the vessels? Anything! I don't care, Xu! I have to get to Dollet immediately!"

A/N: thnks to all those who reviewed – your comments served as a great inspiration for me … another short chappie down… the next one hopefully will be a bit longer… and I'll prolly update real soon..


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Making sure that nobody is around, she silently tip-toed out of her room. The hallway, dark and forlorn. Apparently, the guards had given up guarding her door, trusting that she probably wouldn't be able to wander off beyond her boundaries anyway. She walked quietly along the hallway in expertise secrecy, making sure that every step taken was so light that it could hardly be heard above the silence of the night. She made her way down the staircase as sneakily as possible so that the wood board would not squeak under the weight of her steps. Letting out a soft sigh of relief once she'd reached the ground floor, she quickly made her way across the living room to the front door. Carefully pushing the door open, she snuck out and closing the door gently behind her. She froze in her spot when she saw the guards at the gate, before she quickly hid behind the dark shadows of the mansion and made her way to the back yard.

And there, the Dark Gate stood, in that very same secluded corner of the mansion, still tightly packed with guards, fully armed with whips and guns. _I'm going to find out what you're hiding in there if it's the last thing I do…_she thought silently to herself as she progresses quietly towards the gate. Leaning against the wall, she pondered of how she was going to get past those guards unnoticed. She decided to wait for a perfect timing, where nobody would look, but after waiting for over ten minutes, she realized that it is almost impossible. Looking up the tall wall, she started to shiver. There was something eerie about this place that caused her skin to crawl. She pressed her ears against the wall, listening hard. Then, she heard it, wails and screams with great pain and fear. Quistis froze, and then, she noticed a small gap within the wall. Moving closer to the gap silently, she decided to peak inside, and was terrified at what she saw.

It was a huge courtyard of some type, but rather than there being a beautiful fountain or statue in the middle of a courtyard, instead, there was a man, lying on the floor, his clothes ragged and soaked with blood. Around him stood four guards, whips in hand, striking at him as he screamed out in agony. But the guards kept beating at him, never seeming to stop. Around the courtyard were walls, full of cages, and in them were more people. Men and women alike, in ragged clothes, crying and screaming at the scene in front of them. _So they are the missing people from those attacks. _

"Speak!" she heard one of the guards commanded at the man. "Where are the others?"

But the man said nothing, he could hardly move from the pain of torture.

"Continue whipping him…" that same guard command his comrades. And the other guards took out their whips. Quistis' blood turned cold at the sight in front of her. She gasped as she heard the sharp sound of the four whips hitting the man's flesh. As she moved away from the wall, she felt her heart stopped beating as she felt a very familiar presence behind her.

"S-Seifer…" she breathed out in a gasp.

Seifer grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the grass away from the wall.

"Seifer, stop! You're hurting me!" Quistis cried, meanwhile trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp.

Seifer glared at her in fury, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THAT WALL!" he bellowed. Seifer continued dragging her along the grass as Quistis fought to get out of his grasp. "Enjoy the fresh air while you can, Trepe, because this time, you're NEVER going to get to feel it ever again!"

Quistis' eyes widened in terror at the Seifer she saw in front of her; his face full of fury, his eyes red with anger. _Like the devil,_ she thought. With all the strength she could mutter up, she swung her wrist away from him and took off towards the back gate, pushing past the guards. The guards, once realized what was happening took out their rifles and aimed.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Seifer bellowed at them as he watched her retreating form running towards the forest.

…………………………………………

Quistis didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get out of here. She cannot stay any longer. The look in Seifer's eyes, it couldn't possible be a look of a human. And from what she'd just seen, _May be Squall is right, Seifer is actually a cold blooded murderer. _As she ran, Quistis felt an unfamiliar wetness in her eyes. Then, she realized what it was, tears, of pain, and disappointment. There's no way that she could reach him now, he was beyond her reach, in a world she dared not enter, or stayed. There's no way that she could keep their little _promise_ now…

She was snapped out of her thought when she heard an all too familiar laugh from behind her. A few seconds after that laugh, an eerie air of dark forces consumed her as she fell to the ground in pain. The giant creature moved closer to her, its green tentacles waving in front of it. It swung one of its tentacles towards her, only to be cut off by a very sharp blade. There, between Quistis and the creature, Seifer stood; his Hyperion ready. The monster growled in pain before throwing other tentacles his way. While Seifer moved swiftly to cut them all off, one of them slashed at him, opening a wound on his left arm. He lifted his arm up in front of him in pain, casting a fire spell, throwing the Marlboro off guard before dashing in swift movement towards it with a deadly blow. "No Mercy…" he muttered, landing close to the burning creature, waiting for it to burn into ashes. Clutching at his arm, he moved towards Quistis, bending down to examine her. Quistis stirred slowly as the sleep spell effect was wearing off, but Seifer sensed that there was something wrong with her. Her eyes glowed in red as she stood up, and she started to charge at him in fury.

"Quistis!" Seifer called out to her as he ducked her flying fist. "Stop!"

But Quistis was in no condition to understand what he was saying; she continued attacking at him as Seifer reached into his coat pocket, searching for the small bottle of Remedy he often kept with him. He threw it at her just in time to stop the heel of her boot flying his way. Quistis collapsed onto the ground as the effect of the Remedy sunk in. Quistis rubbed her temple slightly before she looked up to see Seifer looking down at her, panting slightly. "Seifer?"

But before Seifer could say anything more, he felt a surge of pain through his arms before he collapsed onto the ground. Quistis rushed over to him, pulling him up, trying to support his weight against her. She let out a sigh before starting to head back towards his mansion.

* * *

A/N: thnks to **Gemimi Dragonheart 5**, I was inspired to continue writing and have this chappie up in no time :).. thnk you so much for your great comments looks like Seifer isn't really the nice guy we thought he could be… or are there some other reasons behind this? – well… wait and see wink wink 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Quistis sat down beside the wounded Seifer on his bed after having wrapped his wound in bandage. This calm Seifer is so unlike the Seifer that had dragged her away from those walls; his face, calm and relaxed in sleep like a little boy, his breathing smooth and gentle. She frowned slightly while watching him sleep and soon found herself lost in thoughts. Why had he gone out and save her? Of course, the obvious reason was that he probably wanted to bring her back and torture her himself, but still, it would be much easier if he would let the Marlboro finish his job for him rather getting himself hurt in the process of bringing her back. Or was he really there to save her? _No, _She thought back to the hellish prison she had just saw, _such cruel man probably couldn't care less about what would happen to her_. Those people in there, if he could torture them like that, he probably wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to her, which was the reason why she had decided to run, weaponless as she was. Then, again, she shouldn't have come back in the first place. But she couldn't leave him there to die… Quistis sighed; thinking about what had just happened wasn't helping. It just left her to be more confused at herself. And now, she couldn't possibly leave, the guards were following her like mad, it took a lot of effort for her to asked them to leave her alone with Seifer, unwatched. She had no other choice but to deal with whatever the devil had in store for her, and hopefully, Squall and the others would find her soon, as she had no idea how to get out of this Island by herself.

A soft moan caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Quistis stood up and started to step away from the bed.

Seifer stirred and sat up gently in his bed, clutching his arm as he felt a familiar surge of pain running through it. "Quistis…?"

She didn't answer, still uncertain about what his reaction would be to her.

"Don't worry, I'm all out. I'm not gonna hurt you feeling like this." He frowned in annoyance of how his action earlier had caused her to pull back from him in fear.

Quistis let out a sigh, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm definitely not enjoying being scarred by your little Marlboro!" He snarled. "If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you didn't treat me the way you did, I wouldn't have to run!" she retorted.

"If you would have listened to my orders and stayed away from that gate, I wouldn't have to treat you the way I did!" he countered.

"IF you hadn't been keeping in prisoners and torturing them the way you did, then there wouldn't be a gate for me to wander off to!" she glared at him.

At that, Seifer didn't know what to say to her. He had lost.

Turning his head away from her, he started in a much calmer voice, "Those prisoners… that prison… is where the Dark Lord kept his slaves…"

"Slaves taken in by you!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He nodded in response, frowning in pain. "It was his order… those who dared fight against his army, challenging him in those attacks is to be brought back… and taken into the Dark Prison. It is where the Lord kept his darkest work, the arts of torture. Sometime, after a rough attack, late at night, you would be able to hear them scream and cry in agony while being tortured… It was worst than hell…" Seifer closed his eyes, not daring to look her way. He remembered only too well how those screams of pain would haunt him in his sleeps. Those nights, he wouldn't be able to sleep until it was over. The thought of seeing Quistis in there, facing those hellish creatures, being tortured by them turned his blood cold. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to watch her. She was standing with her back to him, shaken slightly, was she _crying?_ He felt another surge of pain run through him, but this time, not through his wounded arm, but rather, his heart.

"Quistis… I… I don't want you to be near that place…" he turned away from her, not being able to watch her. "I don't want you to see them… I don't want you be taken in with them… to see what they have to see… to face what they have to face…"

"But you don't mind torturing others! You don't care how many families you've ruined, how many loved-ones you've killed! The fact that you're keeping me in here while torturing others in there does not make you a better man!" She yelled at him in an outburst, tears streaming down her face before turning away from him. _Squall was right, Seifer was lost… Forever… _

"Don't you understand, Quistis?" he got up from his bed and started to walk over to her. "That prison is beyond my power! It is _his_. I have no authority there! Whatever goes on in there, I have no say in it! Don't you get it! IF you were to be taken into that place by those guards, there's no way that I could help you! I wouldn't be able to protect you! I couldn't allow that, Quistis… I couldn't… " his throat tightened, and he couldn't bring himself to say the rest. _I don't want to lose you. _

But there were not unheard. Quistis turned slowly to face him, he was staring at her with an expression she sure she couldn't have mistaken for anything else. It was one of pain, hurt like a little boy whose toy was taken away. She walked slowly up to him, and tiptoed up to kiss him lightly on his lips, pulling away shortly after, slightly shocked at what she just did. Seifer, who was trying his best to keep the color of his face as far from hot red as possible, didn't know how to react but to pull her into his arms, holding her close to his heart. She closed her eyes, and relaxed against him, _you're wrong, Squall… He's not lost…_

"Promise me, Seifer…" she started softly, "Promise me you wouldn't bring anyone else to that prison…"

"I promise."

And he'd always kept his promise to her. _How I wished that you would keep yours, _he thought sadly to himself.

His thought was soon interrupted by a racket heard outside. Quistis pulled away from him and walked over to the window, looking down. More slaves are being led into the black gate. She took a closer look at them, eyes widened in terror as she recognized familiar face. _Kenneth…_

She turned around, throwing Seifer another glare, "You took in prisoners from Dollet!"

Seifer shook his head furiously, "No! I didn't take anyone else other than you!"

"Then what is this!" she pointed outside the window, staring at him waiting for an explanation.

He walked over to where she was standing and looked down. _Did the lord start organizing attacks without his knowledge?_ "I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know! Seifer, that was a SEED officer you've taken in! First me, now him! If you think Garden will rest at this, you're very wrong!" she shouted at him, quite angry at seeing her Dollet team member taken in and not being able to do anything about it.

Seifer grabbed his coat and head towards the door. "Stay here, Trepe. And for Hyne's sake listen to me for once and stay!" he paused, pointing his finger at her meaningfully before rushing out.

* * *

A/N: and another chapter down - I'm starting to enjoy my holiday… on the very last day --" hell- I mean _school_ starts tomorrow.. -.-' counting down to the april break… anyways… what do you think of the story so far? Don't forget to leave some reviews 


End file.
